reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tha Ghost Killer
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Chupacabra Eye page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew RE:Glitches category I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean, Josh. If you mean add the category, like at the bottom of the article where it says categories, I won't do that. It doesn't make sense to add the glitches category to that article, because that article is not about or related to glitches. If you mean give the Glitches page its own circular icon, like Characters, Weapons, Multiplayer, etc., then I won't do that, either. Not every page needs to go on that portal, only the most important. If you feel the glitches article needs to be on that portal, message Jack. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Music Even I can not get anything but a program is in progress. When launched,'ll let you know--Chiquito 16:17, September 2, 2012 (UTC) There are no news. I think the developer has problems on your PC. I send you the link if you want to follow the progress: http://tmacdev.com/2012/09/10/resource-extractor/ --Marco Aº 19:24, November 10, 2012 (UTC) wanna be friends. i am rulertoner Ok. Cool. 18:35, November 12, 2012 (UTC) RPFTOOL RPF RDR tool? What have you downloaded? There is one of a type called "Twisted" but is still in beta and does not draw anything--Marco Aº 08:17, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Undead Hunting Category I can't see any reason not to put it there, but 2ks4 has put the most work into categories, so I'd like you to ask him for further clarification. Cheers! - JackFrost23 (talk) 22:15, July 8, 2013 (UTC) How? How did u make ur character Undead Marston despite u need to comp Missing souls before u even become undead marston? Rulertoner 19:52, February 27, 2014 (UTC) War Horse and Gold Guns in Undead Nightmare So does that mean u have the War Horse and golden guns in Undead Nightmare. If u do I better check for myself. Rulertoner 05:30, June 06, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: I had no gold guns but the war horse yes btw SP as undead marston is fucked up the horses of the apocolypse r ordinary horses and steer south and lose their powers. Same with the WH. Wonder wat the non undead nightmare capaign is like if it is even modded at all.. Half the MP glitches were patched. Re: Re: Re: No they dont work wen u r undead marston. They work for normal marston. Also, we r gonna have tyo get like Jack and everybody else back. But how? Rulertoner 19:37, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Campaign Has the normal capaign changed. Rulertoner 18:07, June 13, 2014 (UTC)